


Y me está quemando en la lengua

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Confessions, Eventual Romance, M/M, Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Qué debería decirte? Si quieres irte no soy yo a tener que decirte que...” se interrumpió, suspirando. “¿Por qué no eres tú, de vez en cuando, a decirme que no quieres irte?”





	Y me está quemando en la lengua

**Y me está quemando en la lengua**

_“Y es mejor que lo suelte ahora_

_antes que aguantarlo y herirte.” _

Doori se estiró, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para salirse de esa cama.

No quería hacerlo realmente. No quería volver a su casa solo, y mucho menos a esa hora, pero también sabía de no poderse quedar allí para siempre.

Suspirando, hizo un esfuerzo, poniéndose en pie y poniéndose buscando su ropa.

Kouki lo siguió con la mirada, al acurrucarse en las sábanas.

No le sonreía, y a Doori no le pareció una buena señal.

El hecho que el mayor fuera tan serio estaba tan raro de ser preocupante.

“¿Vuelves a casa?” le preguntó pues, pese a que la respuesta fuera obvia, poniendo fin al silencio.

El menor asintió, poniéndose lentamente la camiseta, a regañadientes, en espera de oírse decir algo más, cualquier que tardara su vuelta a casa.

Sabía lo que quería oír. Quería que le pidiera de no irse, quería que Kouki lo implorara si hubiera sido necesario, pero sabía que no iba a pasar.

Había sido él, por lo demás, a empezarlo todo.

Había deseado a Kouki tanto y por tanto tiempo, y cuando había sido arrinconado todo lo que había tenido éxito de hacer había sido besarlo, y dejar que lo llevara a la cama, nunca diciéndole lo que realmente sentía por él o lo que realmente quería.

Había ido demasiado lejos, y Doori empezaba a preguntarse cual fuera el sentido de seguir haciéndose daño de esa manera, nunca obteniendo algo a cambio.

“Pues me voy...” murmuró cuando hubo terminado de vestirse, al dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Titubeó un momento, y cuando fue a punto de salir se giró hacia él, mordiéndose un labio.

“De verdad no puedes, ¿no?” preguntó, mientras el mayor se sentaba recto, mirándose fijo las manos mientras las torturaba con las uñas.

“¿Qué debería decirte? Si quieres irte no soy yo a tener que decirte que...” se interrumpió, suspirando. “¿Por qué no eres tú, de vez en cuando, a decirme que no quieres irte?”

Doori levantó una ceja, perplejo.

De verdad, no era su culpa. Él no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Kouki, no tenía idea de la razón porque nunca le decía lo que pensaba de esa manera como estaban juntos.

Siempre había tomado todo como veía, el mayor, nunca dejándole entender lo con que estaba bien y con que no estaba bien, y al final Doori había simplemente establecido que por él no quería más que eso.

Se lo habría dicho, de lo contrario.

“¿Y se quisiera quedarme? ¿Qué cambiaría?” le provoqué, volviendo detrás y sentándose en la cama.

Kouki frunció el ceño, pensativo.

“No lo sé lo que cambiaría. Pero no quiero ser yo a pedírtelo. Creo que sea mejor que tome un paso atrás, ahora, antes que seguir de esta manera y arriesgar de herir a ambos.”

Doori hizo una risita sarcástica, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Este mundo no es hecho por una persona buena como a ti, Kouki.” se burló de él, para nada entretenido, al ponerse de vuelta en pie y llevarse las manos a las sienes, exasperado. “¿Por qué no me dices lo que piensas, por una vez? La primera vez que nos acostamos juntos ni siquiera pestañeaste, ¿Qué tenía que pensar yo? No me ha dicho nada, me has dejado hacerlo como si fuera patético y…” se quejó contra el mayor, antes que este se saliera los ojos y lo interrumpiera.

“¿Patético?” repitió, incrédulo. “Do-chan, ¿Por qué tendría que haberte encontrado patético?”

Doori no tenía gana de responderle, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar de sentirse tranquilizado por la manera como lo había llamado.

Lo vio ponerse en pie, dirigirse hacia él y llevar los brazos alrededor sus caderas, apoyándole el mentón en un hombro y apretándolo.

Se dejó llevar por ese abrazo, porque tenía gana, tenía gana de sentirlo cerca, pero no iba a ser engañado por esa concesión, olvidando sobre que estuvieran discutiendo.

“No lo sé. Porque vine a ti de esa manera y tú no me preguntaste nada. No quisiste saber lo que pensaba, no quisiste saber porque lo he hecho. Sólo dejaste que hiciera como creía. ¿Por qué tendría que pensar que te importe?”

Kouki lo dejó ir, suspirando.

“Porque me parecía muy claro lo que querías por mí, Doori.” murmuró. “Nunca me diste señal de querer algo más que el sexo, ¿no?” volvió a sentarse en la cama. “Lo siento si te he dado la impresión equivocada, pero tú no me has dado una muy mejor.”

Doori titubeó.

No se equivocaba, dicho así.

Sin embargo, él siempre había visto a Kouki como una presencia simple en su vida, como alguien que tenía que siempre estar con él, porque sabía que iba a ser así.

Descubrir cuanto pudiera ser complejo por él estar a su lado lo había sacado por su ilusión de poder arreglar todo, de poder dejar que entendiera sin tener que decirle la verdad sobre lo que sentía.

“No quiero sólo sexo por ti.” admitió, pues. “Yo quiero... yo...”

Kouki se echó improvisamente a reír, sin alguna buena razón. Doori se habría irritado también, si el mayor en ese momento no se hubiera levantado otra vez, alcanzándolo y besándolo.

Había algo diferente en ese beso, algo diferente de todos los que habían compartido hasta ahora, pero Doori no sabía si supiera interpretar esa diferencia.

“Creía de querer oírte decirlo, Do-chan.” murmuró el mayor, separándose por él. “Y en cambio, quizás, no importa.” le tomó las manos, acariciándolas, tratando de ganar tiempo. “Te quiero, Sakurada Doori. Te quiero, y sé que tú me amas también, y sé cuánto difícil sea para ti admitirlo. Pero para ahora está bien así, de verdad. No creía que iba a ser tan difícil ignorar lo que ambos sentimos, pero lo es, y no estoy más dispuesto a soportarlo.” terminó.

Doori se sintió improvisamente atravesar por millones de sensaciones diferentes.

Lo odió, por un segundo, al pensar cuanto hubiera padecido para hacer que abriera los ojos, pero luego descubrir que conocía la verdad desde el principio.

Fue feliz por esa declaración, después, porque era lo que siempre había querido que le dijera.

Y lo amó aún más, porque pese a que no fuera capaz de decírselo, se sentía así, y era lo que más le importaba.

No las palabras, no lo que hacían, sino como ambos se sentían.

Que se sintieran de la misma manera, por él era lo mejor que pudiera ocurrió.

Lo abrazó y se dejó abrazar, bofando por la frustración mientras lo sentía seguir riendo, sintiéndose todavía tranquilizado por el sonido familiar de esa risa.

“Mizuta Kouki.” dijo, solemne como había sido el mayor. “Eres un idiota.” suspiró, alejándose para mirarlo en la cara. “Y yo te quiero.”


End file.
